Clairvoyance
by KandyMiraj
Summary: College!AU: You hated your home. Not that you had an exceptionally hard life, but you longed for adventure and mystery, something new and exciting. Your pen pal from Japan just might be your saving grace. Warnings: AU, (probably) Strong Language, Reader-Insert, (most likely) a little bit of crack, dorkiness, everyone goes to the same school. Reader/Undecided
1. Adventure of A Lifetime

"**Bold**" = speaking English  
_Italics = _Message or thought  
"Regular" = speaking Japanese

A/N: I know, I know. I have other stories to finish, but this one has been on my mind for a while now. Sorry, and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of KnB! If I did it would be a BL novel lol. I'm a perv c; Anyways, I only own the plot~!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Adventure of A Lifetime._

_the_red_tiger_ has logged on.

__the_red_tiger_: hey. sorry im a bit late._

You looked up at the sound of a new message, smiling at your laptop screen.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Don't sweat it. It was probably basketball, right?_

You rolled your eyes, a smile curving your lips despite your sigh. The image of the redheaded basketball idiot freaking out and rushing home when he realized he was late for your usual chat time was too amusing. You really should have been in bed, but you knew that to Kagami it was afternoon and you didn't want to keep him up because he needed rest for basketball - so this was the only time you could catch him.

Besides, you still had your dreadful homework to finish. The second sigh released from your mouth was one of irritation.

__the_red_tiger_: yeah. the coach caught me 'goofing off' so she made me do extra workouts. sorry to keep you up, shouldn't you be in bed? it's like 12am over there, right?_

You decided that talking to Kagami was a nice - and much needed - distraction from your dreaded college work, so you flipped your textbook shut and shifted towards your laptop fully.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Tsk, tsk, Taiga. Goofing off? That's never okay. You better get your shit together, lol. And again, don't sweat it. You weren't keeping me up. But yes, it is midnight here._

Kagami worried too much, but it was nice for someone to worry about you. Nobody had worried ever since your older sister moved out. Your parents had divorced when you were five and you stayed living with your father. He was the reason you were in such a stressful position in the first place, pushing you to get into law school, despite the fact that you absolutely loathed it. Well, you never really told him you hated it so much, mostly because you didn't want to let him down.

After your mom had first left, your father had fallen into a tight spot, and began drinking a lot. He hit his low when he had been driving when drunk and gotten into a bad car crash when you were seven. He was very thankful for the life he had been given after that and promised you and your sister that he would get better. After that, he had stopped drinking, gotten a job, and started pushing you and your sister to strive for the top so that you wouldn't 'become like him'.

Your sister had become a particularly well-known surgeon and she seemed to actually enjoy it very much. You, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Being a lawyer wasn't something that you ever wanted to do, but your father wanted only the best, so you didn't have much of a choice. You knew he only wanted to do what was best for you at first, but over the years it seemed like that idea had slipped away from him and the situation - so now he only accepted perfection, whether you were happy or not. He was just going about this whole thing the wrong way.

__the_red_tiger_: shut up. you goof off with your work all the time. maybe you need more sleep. hint hint._

You snorted.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Yeah, but that's different. You actually _like_ what you're doing, that's not really the case for me. And don't lecture me about sleep until you can get a decent night's sleep before an exciting match, basketball freak._

__the_red_tiger_: your old man complaining again? if you hate it so much, just tell him. he's your father, he will understand. and shut up, i can't help that! you know that!_

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: No, you don't know my father. He's not really the understanding type anymore. We had a fight about it when I was thirteen once, after he first told me. Let's just say I learned very quickly not to disobey him again. I wish I could just run away, y'know? I want to leave and never come back here._

Kagami didn't reply for a while, and for a second you wondered if you said something weird. Did he get angry about you wanting to run away? Maybe he thought you were being too spoiled. _You have a roof over your head, you have food and a warm bed, so what if you had an overbearing father? Deal with it. _Maybe that's how he thought of it.

You were surprised by the next message.

__the_red_tiger_: so come to Japan._

You blinked, staring at the screen, before rolling your eyes.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Hah, I wish. Don't joke around like that. Where would I even live, with you? And what, just leave law school? My dad would kill me._

His next message caught you completely off-guard, heart jumping and speeding up at the excitement of the thought.

__the_red_tiger_: im not joking. i can pick you up at the airport, and you can live with me if you want. we're friends, right? besides you don't like law school so you wouldn't have a problem leaving it, would you? your father can't kill you if he can't find you._

Was- was he really suggesting this? You could go to Japan, live with him until you could find a place, get a job, maybe even attend the college you wanted to. Sure, you had a job here, but with your experience and knowledge, it shouldn't be _too_ hard to find another one, right? Besides, Kagami had already taught you what Japanese you didn't already know, you had had a Japanese culture phase throughout all of your teenage years - obsessing over anime, their language, culture, etc. You could actually do this.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Are you being completely serious? Please don't joke with me about this. If you're okay with this, then I'll leave as soon as I can._

__the_red_tiger_: idiot. i already told you i wasn't joking. i am serious. and if i wasn't alright with it, i wouldn't offer. you've been wanting to leave your place since i first met you, i'm just offering to help. it's all up to you now._

You didn't notice you were crying until you saw the wet spots on your keypad. You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to stifle your sobs. You immediately searched up the first one-way flight from Houston to Tokyo, not even caring about the price. You had a lot of money saved up in the bank, so it wasn't of consequence to you. You bought the first flight, 5:35am your time, with three stops in between and overnight flights. Twenty hours and twenty-five minutes in total.

_girl-with-the-giraffe-tattoo: Pick me up at the NRT airport tomorrow at 8am your time. I'll text you when I land._

He replied his acknowledgement and you immediately began packing up as many clothes and items you could into three suitcases. You printed out your tickets, packed up your laptop, and packed away your favorite comforter.

You stopped as you stared at your scattered books and homework on your bed. Taking everything up, you walked over to your trash bin.

"Goodbye law school."

You smiled as you dumped everything into the trash.


	2. The Pursuit of Happiness

Reader-chan is American so I wasn't sure what name to pick. I just picked a random one... Lol, sorry if you don't like it. Thank you for the reviews, btw~!

"**Bold**" = speaking English  
_Italics = _Message or thought  
"Regular" = speaking Japanese

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The Pursuit of Happiness._

William [L/N] awoke in his plush bed, expecting to have to drag his daughter out of bed before she missed her morning class. However, that was not the case today. He shuffled down the hallway, about to turn the knob on your door when he saw the piece of ripped notebook paper stuck to it. He pulled it off, reading the messy scrawl of your note with bleary eyes.

_Dear Father,_

_By the time you read this, I will already be gone. And by gone, I don't mean I have gone to classes. I mean gone for good. I'm not telling you where I am going, that would just defeat the purpose of… well, running away._

_Do not try to follow me. By now I am probably already out of the state, and heading out of the country. I'm not coming back, at least not for a very long time. I will start a new life, one that I have always wanted, and depending on your actions, I might never see you again. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, but I feel this is for the best._

_I hate law school, Dad. I suspect you already know this. At the beginning, I knew you were only trying to do what's best for me. But now, I fear that you have forgotten your own reasoning. It shouldn't be that you want me to be the best, it should be that you want me to do my best._

_I want to be able to go on an adventure. Travel the world, see new things, experience exciting events, and be young and dumb for once. I cannot do that while your iron fist hangs over me. I hope that this time apart will allow you to reflect over your actions, and hopefully come to the right conclusion._

_I love you, Dad. I do. But the pressure you put on me is too great. I hope that you will consider the position I am in, the position you put me in, and realize why I'm doing this. It will probably take time, but I can be patient when I need to be. I wish for us to be on better terms, the next time we meet._

_Best wishes for the future, your daughter,_

_[F/N]_

William rubbed his eyes until they wear clear of sleep, then reread your note over again. This… didn't make sense. What did you mean you hated law school? He didn't have an iron fist. You made him seem like he was overbearing!

The older male flung your bedroom door open, only to freeze in his spot.

Your closet was empty, your dresser and desk were clear, your electronics gone, and your favorite comforter was no longer on your bed. The [h/c] haired man raced over to your dresser, yanking the top drawers open. Your toiletries were gone, as were the keys to your motorcycle. As he turned back towards your door, his eyes found the books dumped in your trash bin.

Rage consumed him.

You clutched the picture of a red-haired boy in your death grip. Though Kagami had sent it to you around three years ago, you figured he would look practically the same. Your eyes scanned the mass of bodies in the surprisingly crowded airport. It was only 8am.

Then again, you figure that that time wasn't _especially_ early for anyone but you.

You struggled with your luggage, occasionally bumping into others before apologizing - a couple times in English before fixing it in Japanese at the weird looks you got. You thought that Kagami was supposed to be tall, but he was surprisingly hard to find amongst all of the shorter people here.

"[F/N]?" You were surprised at how close the deep voice was to you.

When you whipped around, you were met with the face of the boy in the picture. Although, his hair was a bit longer and there were bags under his eyes, you could still immediately tell it was him.

"**Taiga**!" You dropped your suitcases, flinging your arms around his waist. "**You're taller than I thought you'd be! Not that I'm short or anything, but you still, like, tower over me! You're, what, 6'6"? 6'7"? Oh, crap, wait - how much is that in centimeters? Wow, it's so good to finally see you in real life**!" Your voice trailed off when you realized you were rambling.

"**Ehe, sorry. I'm just really excited**."

Kagami rolled his eyes, "**You're just as stupid as I thought you'd be**." He smirked.

"**This coming from the guy whose friends call him Bakagami**."

"**Shut up**!"

You only just now noticed the odd looks you were getting. What? Had they never heard English before? You knew for a fact that at least _some_ of the people in this airport had to speak English. Then again, it might be because they didn't really see many Americans around here. That made more sense.

"Ano, should we get going now?" You tried to fit in with your accented Japanese.

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." Kagami caught on and reverted back to his native tongue as well.

He helped you with your suitcases as he led you to his car that was parked outside the airport. You blanched at the messiness.

"As expected of Bakagami."

"Shut up," he slammed the door after putting your luggage in before climbing into the car with you, "I share this car with my roommates."

"Roommates? Are you sure there will be enough room for me?" You hadn't known he had roommates, let alone if they were even okay with you being there.

"It'll be fine." Kagami nodded as the car pulled away from the airport.

You two conversed as he drove you towards his home. It was surprisingly not awkward. You had thought that it would be difficult to talk to him in person, but that fear was immediately squashed as you continued your trip.

You joked about how you hoped his place wasn't as much of a pigsty as his car, he told you to shut up, you told him that he would never get a girlfriend if he continued to be so rude, he told you to shut up again. Talking to him in real life was just as fun as talking to him over the internet.

After a while, the two of you pulled up beside a certain apartment complex. Kagami got out first, and you joined him in pulling out your luggage. You stared up at the building, surveying your surroundings, before the redhead yelled at you for standing around. You, in turn, told him he was too impatient. He impatiently started up the stairs.

You felt butterflies in your stomach as your friend unlocked his apartment door. You didn't get much time to calm yourself before Kagami was rolling his eyes and dragging you inside by your arm.

"**What the hell are you so worried about? Relax**." He sighed.

"**Shut up**." You replied.

"**That's my line**."

You were interrupted as a tall, tan man walked into the main room from one of the hallways to the left. He stopped short when he saw you, before glancing up to Kagami with a raised brow.

"Girlfriend?"

"No!" The redhead shouted in return.

The blue-haired man laughed, walking over towards the two of you, "Who is she then, Bakagami?"

"A friend from America, Ahomine."

"Huh." The man's navy eyes traveled over your form, "She's got a decent rack."

You twitched, "You _do_ realize that I can speak Japanese, right?"

The overly-tanned pervert paused to stare at you, only slightly surprised, "Oh."

He was silent for a second. Then,

"You have a nice rack."

Kagami swore that he could see a vein burst in your forehead, but you smiled - a strained smile, but a smile nonetheless, "Thank you, Ahomine-san."

"Oi, that's not my name!" Said bluenette shouted as Kagami laughed.

"Aomine-kun, please refrain from shouting." A rather monotone voice sounded from behind the pervert and all eyes turned to a shorter bluenette.

The baby-faced boy looked over to you, "Please excuse Aomine-kun. He's an idiot-"

"_Oi_!"

"-I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you…"

"[L/N] [F/N]. I'm Taiga's friend from America. Nice to meet you." You replied, smiling to the pale boy.

"Aomine Daiki."

"We have to go to class soon, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

"**Wait, you have classes today**?" You turned to the redhead with a betrayed expression, "**What am I supposed to do today then**?"

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugged, picking up your stuff with a smirk and carrying them down the hallway to the right.

"I don't know what you said to him, but all I can say is: please excuse Kagami-kun, he's an idiot." The shorter bluenette said.

An indignant '_Oi!_' came from the hallway.

You laughed, "Yeah, he is."

"Well, let's go before you continue to _insult me_," Kagami glared at Kuroko and you, "**Later, [F/N]. Good luck**."

"**Yeah, thanks asshole**."

His laughter sounded from behind the closed door and you were suddenly left alone in the apartment.

_**A/N: So I have this listed under Kagami x Reader on Tumblr, but I'm not sure if that's going to be a romantic or platonic relationship. I know one pairing will be MidoTaka so those two are out of the question, as well as Akashi and Murasakibara (because I cannot write those two whatsoever lol).**_

_**Please comment who you want to be with Reader-chan?**_


	3. The Friend of My Friend

A/N: I'm on a role tonight, lol. Updates won't always be this fast though! Fair warning.

Btw, Reader-chan's pairing is still undecided so comment on the pairings you want~!

And also, even though Reader-chan's American and most likely has an American name, she will still introduce herself with last name first, because it's the proper way to say it in Japan. So even if it sounds weird, that's just how it'll be.

"**Bold**" = speaking English  
_Italics = _Message or thought  
"Regular" = speaking Japanese

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Friend of My Friend..._

"Kagamiiiiin~! Tetsu-kuuuun~! Dai-chaaaan~! Open up~!"

"**What the hell**..." You muttered as the owner of that cheerful voice pounded on the front door.

Cautiously opening the door and peeking out into the hall, you came face-to-face with a pink-haired woman about your age. She blinked magenta eyes at you, clearly a bit thrown off at your appearance in the apartment.

"Oh, hello. Um, are Kagamin and the others still here?" She smiled politely nonetheless.

"**Ah, no, they all already left for class**." You replied, mentally laughing at the cute nickname _Kagamin_.

The woman stared at you for a bit, looking lost and unsure of how to respond. Then you noticed your mistake.

"**Ah, crap**," You laughed sheepishly, putting your hands up apologetically, "Sorry. I'm not used to speaking Japanese all the time just yet. The boys all left for their classes already."

"I see. Can I ask who you are? I'm Momoi Satsuki." She smiled.

"I'm [L/N] [F/N]. I'm Taiga's friend from America. It's very nice to meet you." You bowed towards the pretty pinkette.

"Oh! _You're_ the one that Kagamin told us about! Well it's nice to meet you, too~!" Momoi took your hands in hers, walking into to the apartment and dragging you to the couch.

"I hadn't realized that he told a lot of people about me..." You didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Just that he had a friend that needed a place to stay for a bit. Really the only reason that I knew ahead of time was because I happened to be here when he told Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan." The busty woman giggled.

"Oh, I see. So Kagamin, Dai-chan, and Tetsu-kun, huh? You all must be pretty good friends for you to call them that..."

"Well, I've known Dai-chan since childhood, Tetsu-kun since middle school, and Kagamin since our first year of high school. How about you? You call Kagamin 'Taiga'. Does that mean you've known him for a while? Could it be that... he's your..." She leaned forward conspiratorially, a coy smirk on her lips, "boyfriend?"

"Ahaha, no, no." You took your hands out of Momoi's and waved them in front of you, "He's just a friend. We're pen pals, we've just been talking over the internet for a couple years now. Honestly, the only reason I call him Taiga is because it's natural for people to call each other by their first names in America. Unless they're a teacher, parent, or something along those lines."

"Oh? So is this your first time in Japan then?" The pinkette leaned back to her original position.

"Yes, it is. I just got here earlier this morning."

"Then, I have to take you sightseeing!" She grabbed your hands once more, dragging you off the couch and to your feet with her.

"O-oh, should I leave a note or-?" You sent an uncertain look back to the couch as Momoi dragged you out of the apartment.

"Don't bother! It's fine!"

"Ah! Don't pull like that!"

"Hurry~!"

* * *

"So do you go to the same college as the boys?"

You were currently walking down the street with the pink-haired woman as she pointed out her favorite places to shop, eat, etc. You could hear guys whispering about her as you two walked by. What? Had they never seen a pretty girl before? Sure Momoi was actually beyond pretty, but grow up.

"Eh?" She looked over at you, "Oh, yeah. All of us worked hard to get into the same school because it's well known for it's basketball. But some of us have different classes so I didn't have to go in today."

"Oh, I see. So you're a basketball nut too then?" You rolled your eyes.

She laughed, "I'm the manager. But I guess you could say that. I don't love it as much as Dai-chan, Kagamin, and the others, though."

"Oh, so _that's_ why your name sounded familiar," You hit your fist on your palm, "Yeah, Taiga's told me about his violent female coach and pretty manager before."

"Violent female coach?" Momoi laughed weakly, glad said female was not here at the moment.

"Yeah, Queen Riko, right? Aida Riko?"

"_Queen_ Riko?" The pinkette sweated.

"Yeah. The way Taiga described her - y'know, bossy, violent, absolute, and so on - made me think of a queen. So I call her Queen Riko."

Your new friend laughed, "That's the best! She is like that!"

You smiled, "So if she's the queen, then that makes you the princess, right?"

The pinkette stopped laughing, "Eh?"

"Yeah. Since she's the coach, she's queen and since you're the manager, you're princess. So should I call you Princess Satsuki, or just Princess."

Momoi blushed, _Princess? Oh my gosh, I'm a princess. Wh-what is this? This feeling... is this the feeling of being recognized? Am I in a fairy tale? Does that make Tetsu-kun my savior prince? Ah~ I can see it now, Prince Tetsuya and Princess Satsuki! Everyone will bow to the power of our love!_

She was pulled out of her daydream by you snapping your fingers, "Hello? Princess, you okay?"

Her face turned darker, "Y-yes, I'm alright. You can call me whatever you want. Can I call you [F/N]-chan?" She held her hands against her cheeks.

"Yeah, if you want. I don't mind. So you were showing me around...?"

"Oh! Yes, that's right! Come on, over here!" She hooked her arm with yours and pulled you along.

As Momoi rambled on about different places of entertainment and restaurants, you smiled. You were slowly getting used to being around the bubbly girl, and felt that her personality was a nice change in your life.

You could definitely get used to life here.

* * *

_**A/N: Lmao, I can't at Momoi's daydream though. She's so weird but I love her.**_

_**Also, I got bored and created an outfit for Reader-chan to be wearing, so if you want to see it, the link is on my profile.**_

_**Thanks for reading~!**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Comfortable Relations

"**Bold**" = speaking English  
_Italics = _Message or thought  
"Regular" = speaking Japanese

* * *

_Chapter 4: Comfortable Relations._

"**OH MY GOD**!" You yelled hoarsely as you trudged into the apartment, not making it a foot before face planting.

The one thing you did do, however, was lift one foot to at least kick the door closed. You dropped your shopping bags on the floor, kicking your shoes off of your aching feet. Well damn, Momoi knew how to keep someone occupied - it was already 4:00!

"**Bakagami**!" You shouted, sure that he would yell back at you.

When you were only met with silence, you lifted your head. No one was in the main room. You forced yourself up to your tired legs, picking up your bags and throwing them onto the couch.

After looking around and calling out the boys' names, you realized that they must be out still. Weird, classes should have ended by now... Well, they were probably just hanging out.

You decided not to fret over it, and went to go to sleep and give your aching muscles a rest.

* * *

_It was pouring rain, lighting flashing over their heads. The kittens huddled closer together, their only cover being an old widow tree._

_It was cold, and their homes were too far away! Of course they didn't want to get wet, they'd get terribly sick! All they had wanted to do was play outside together, and it had been sunny a minute ago!_

_If only they had something warm, and something to cover them, and now that they thought about it - they were hungry too!_

_Oh, what were those poor kittens going to do in a situation like this?_

_If only someone was there to help!_

* * *

You woke with a start at the sound of booming thunder. You looked outside, seeing the pouring rain and darkness despite the hour.

Getting up, you barely noted that the boys still weren't back, as you went straight to the kitchen. Finding random snacks and putting them in a hand bag, you went to find an umbrella and blanket. You had a sudden urge to go to a park nearby and bring these things, as someone needed them.

You had had dreams like that ever since you were little. Every once in a while you'd have a dream about someone in need and you'd wake up with the overwhelming urge to bring them the items you need - somehow knowing the exact place and items, though never who needed it.

You learned to trust your gift, as you thought of it, and met many people throughout the times where you brought them their needed items - and it just so happened that all of those items were easily accessible to you. You thought of it as fate, a sixth sense. You were a helper to those in their times of need.

After asking the kind neighbors for their umbrellas with promises to return them, you set off towards the park that was unsurprisingly far away from your new 'home'. Just your luck. At least you had an umbrella to keep you dry - not that that could be said for your legs.

A familiar mop of red hair caught your attention as the idiot stood huddled under an old willow tree with what looked like Kuroko, Aomine, and a new blonde boy.

"**Bakagami**!" You called, having to repeat yourself louder over the thunder.

All four boys turned to look at you as you waltzed up.

"[F/N]? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked, almost dropping the bag you threw at him.

You didn't need to reply as he pulled out four umbrellas and a blanket. Kuroko immediately took the cloth and wrapped it around his shaking form before taking an umbrella.

"What the hell? How did you know we'd be here, and that we needed this stuff?" Aomine pulled out a couple snacks.

The redhead just laughed in disbelief, "Oh my God. You weren't kidding about that sixth sense of yours."

"I would never kid about that," You grinned, "Now let's get out of this rain, all will be explained later."

* * *

"So you didn't know that it would be us? You just had a dream-"

"About kittens." You smiled.

"Right. A dream about kittens that needed umbrellas, a blanket, and food. And so you brought it to that park because you had a gut feeling? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," You almost laughed at the look on Aomine's face as he tried to comprehend your explanation, "I don't even know _who_ it is that needs help, but I do know what they need and where they are. I like to think of it as a sixth sense."

"And so you always go to help them without thinking that it might just be a dream?" Kuroko asked.

"It's never been just a dream so far," You shrugged, "I always have this really strong feeling that someone needs help so I help. I always trust my gut. Plus, the things they need are so easily attainable - it's Fate. Besides, whether I know them or not doesn't matter. I kind of think that since I do have this... I guess you could say 'ability', that it's my job to use it to help people out. It's like God gave me this gift to show that I have a purpose and said 'don't screw it up'. So I won't."

The boys were quiet, watching the small smile on your face as they pondered the meaning of your words. Too bad some people in the room weren't particularly good at or fond of thinking.

"You're weird." Kagami deadpanned.

"And you're stupid. So what?" You growled back.

The blonde boy that had been with the others at the park chose that moment to speak, "So who are you again?"

You looked over, realizing that you hadn't even really acknowledged his presence yet. "Oh, sorry. I'm [L/N] [F/N]. Taiga's friend from America. You?"

He grinned and you noticed he had a nice smile, although you couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, "Kise Ryouta! I got to school with Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, and Aominecchi. I play basketball, and I'm a model as-"

"I didn't ask all that." You blanched.

"How mean!"

Kuroko sighed, "Please excuse Kise-kun, he's an idiot."

"Kurokocchi!"

You were beginning to think that was the bluenette's catchphrase.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you then, Ryouta." You stood, walking over to the kitchen as you asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes." Was the instant reply from Kagami and Aomine. Kuroko sighed but replied with a nod of his head as Kise mumbled things like 'instantly using my first name?' and 'even though she was mean to me?' so you decided to just make him something as well anyways.

"Would you like some help, [L/N]-san?" Polite as ever, Kuroko offered his assistance.

"Sure. And you don't have to call me by my last name, you pronounce it funny anyway." You smiled, watching as he faltered slightly while getting up, "That's not an insult, it's cute. But you can just call me [F/N]. All of you."

The bluenette blinked at the way you described his pronunciation as 'cute', but nodded anyway, "Alright, [F/N]."

You walked with him into the kitchen, getting out things to prepare tea, then blushing and peeking over at the pale boy who stared back at you.

"Uhm, I've never made tea before... Do they even like tea?"

Kuroko's lips twitched slightly, "I can show you. And yes, most of us do."

As he went about showing you how to properly make tea after pulling out more ingredients that you had forgotten, you watched him, smiling slightly at his gracefulness.

"So, 'Kurokocchi', huh? That's a cute name, Tetsuya."

He blinked at you, unsure of how to respond for a second, "I find it more annoying than cute mostly."

You laughed, "I guess it can be sometimes. Does he call the others that way too?"

"He says it's only people he respects."

"Ah, I see. Have you known him for long."

"Since middle school. We were on the basketball team together."

"Huh? You play basketball? How nice, I never really played basketball more than in the streets with the boys in my neighborhood. More for soccer myself, but it doesn't seem bad."

"It's fun. I enjoy it." He smiled slightly, looking as if he was remembering something.

"Oi, what's taking so long? Stop flirting in there I'm hungry!" You heard Aomine call from the living room, and the boys laughed.

"What was that, Daiki? You're jealous because you're not cute and nobody wants you? I know, you don't have to tell me." You replied, smiling and going to the fridge to pull out some snacks.

"Shut the hell up!" You heard him reply as the other boys laughed louder.

"Aomine-kun's sensitive because he's been single for a long time." Kuroko deadpanned and you giggled.

"Damn it Tetsu! Don't tell her that!"

"Yeah, you might ruin the game he never had." You smirked.

"K-Kurokocchi! [F/N]-chan! Stop! I'm going to cry!" Kise laughed.

"Damn it! All of you suck! Shut up Kise, Bakagami!"

You giggled again, taking the snacks as Kuroko brought out the drinks. You sat next to Kagami, so close that your arms brushed when you moved and he blushed, complaining about how you were too close. You replied that it was fine because you were friends and told him to stop acting like a school girl with a crush, laughing at his indignant shout in reply.

You sat back, sipping your drink and watching them interact so familiarly and comfortably. You hoped that one day, it'd be like that between you and them.

* * *

**A/N: So a little teeny tiny bit of fluff with Kuroko. Sorry it took so long but my laptop crashed and now I'm using my brother's while mine's being fixed. I was so upset :c**

**Anyways, it seems like between these reviews and my friends at school who I originally wrote the story for that the pairings are between Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko.**

**Although, I kind of really wanted to have Reader be Kise's best female friend like Momoi is for Aomine. Because I kind of feel like he wants a female that doesn't fall for him to be his best friend because even though he has Momoi, she's more of Aomine's best friend. And he wants his own.**

**Anyways, that's just my thoughts. So keep reviewing your pairings!**

**Also, question for the chapter:**

**How's my portrayal of the characters? Do you like their interactions with Reader?**

**Please let me know! Thank you~**

**XOXO**


End file.
